A Thief at Morning
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Yaoi SebastianxCiel implied, sequel to 'A Conversation at Midnight'. Sebastian has his own little ritual when he comes in to wake up his young master. Part 2 of 6


A/N: Second ever attempt at Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. (I should be hard at work on another fic in a completely different fandom, but I have watched all the episodes and am working on reading the rest of the manga for Kuroshitsuji and wanted to do something for my favorite butler and his master!)

Warnings: BOYXBOY YAOI. Not really shota, since I made Ciel sixteen. Unfortunately the yaoi is more hinted at than explicit, but Kuroshitsuji is all hints and teases…

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. I'd love to, though, so if anyone ever hears that the manga-ka is selling them/raffling them off/throwing them out/getting rid of them/raffling off spare parts/giving away their used clothes/etc, let me know! (I call dibs on Sebastian…)

A Thief at Morning

The door opened almost silently, the well-oiled hinges preventing anything but the quietest whisper of sound from issuing forth. A figure clad in black stepped into the dark room, the weak predawn light blocked from entering this place by thick curtains covering the windows on the far wall.

The figure pushed the door shut behind himself, his eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness of the room. The lack of light would have rendered a human blind, but he wasn't human.

Slowly, an almost fond expression on his face, he drew closer to the bed where the room's sole occupant lay, unawares. The demon's eyes, already an inhuman color, began to glow and the pupils shrunk to catlike slits as he neared the edge of the mattress. With ease borne of long practice, though as always careful not to disturb the sleeper, Sebastian sat down. His weight caused the expensive mattress to groan slightly, but the bed's occupant only shifted slightly, rolling over onto his back and making a contented noise as his body relaxed further into the plush bed.

Sebastian reached forward and brushed a small strand of slate gray hair off his young master's face. Ciel leaned into the warmth of the demon's palm for a moment, the movement completely unconscious but drawing a smirk from the butler nonetheless. Slowly, the demon withdrew his hand though he didn't stand.

These stolen moments, known only to him since the other 'participant' was always deeply asleep, had been added to his daily routine for well over a year now. He had forgotten how, exactly, this small change had been made, but it had become something of a drug to him.

Speaking of...

Sebastian leaned over, placing one white-gloved hand on the other side of Ciel's head. He moved to hold himself just suspended above the sleeping teen's body, then moved closer so his lips were close enough to brush the skin uncovered by the young lord's collar. He inhaled deeply through both his nose and mouth, tasting and smelling the scent of his master.

It was delicious.

A soul, though intangible, had a scent if the nose was sensitive enough to pick it up. As a demon, Sebastian's nose was more than sensitive enough. Ciel's soul... how could one human be steeped in so much sorrow, pain, hate, anger, fear, and still have innocence in the mix?

To a demon, nothing was better than negative emotions. Some demons enjoyed playing with their food if only so more fear could stain the human's soul before they ate it. Sorrow, a salty taste like tears, wasn't as tasty as fear, but sorrow was delicious in its own way. Pain and hate and anger - the coppery tang of blood, the spice of loathing, the heat of hellfire... if he were human, Sebastian supposed he'd compare a soul to a steak, but it was impossible to describe the taste and power of a soul by using such weak comparisons. The finest steak made by human chefs could not hope to compare to the happiest, sweetest, most disgusting spirit a human possessed.

Innocence just made the taste more pure, more complete. There was no earthly taste to compare it to. Of all the souls Sebastian had sampled, Ciel's would be the most delicious.

If he ever tasted it.

_'"What happens to my soul once it belongs to you?"'_

The demon smirked, moving so his lips could brush the skin of his master's cheek. His young lord had grown into a young man with enough beauty by any creature's standards to make any thing - human or demon - take a second look. Sebastian was no exception.

He inhaled deeply once more, then pulled back. He licked his lips, almost able to taste Ciel there. That scent and that taste were his drugs, more intoxicating to him than anything a human could produce with chemicals or plants.

He stared at Ciel's face, memorizing the content, relaxed expression his young master so rarely wore. Only in moments like this, when he was in the room uninvited while Ciel was off his guard, did he ever get to see this peaceful expression. His smirk softened to a gentle smile and he stood, turning to walk around the bed towards the large window.

It was almost time for the young master to wake, after all.

What sort of a butler would he be if he couldn't even wake his lord up on time?

The End

A/N: End of the second fic! The third one will be called : A Question at Midday


End file.
